binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 8 - Love Wanders!
Love Wanders! (愛は彷徨う) is the 8th episode for the series. The preview features a dispute between En and Atsushi. Plot In the attic of a convenience store, a guy surfs the web where anonymous shut-ins (hikikomori) converse with each other. In despair, he views a fellow hikikomori who appeared similar to him in regards to not wanting any friends, being made fun of online by other anonymous users who were posting rude comments. This invokes some unplesant memories and as a result, he caves into the niches of his kotatsu in retaliation. He expresses his desire of not wanting a friend all the more when all of a sudden, a bright light radiates the dark corners of his room, where he finds the Conquest club standing right before his very own eyes. The following day, En and Atsushi were running late for class, where the former decides to stop by a convenience store, called the "Delicious Life Campaign ♡ " to buy some bread. Atsushi warns him before leaving for school without him, as they were late. On entering the store, En's lovracelet lets off a light which indicated a monster was somewhere near, unknown to him that a powerful negative force was to control him. En appears behind Atsushi who was wondering why En had been taking so long at the store, despite leaving him behind and walking slowly in hopes that he would catch up with him. On catching up with Atsushi, they begin arguing over petty things, regarding how En was left behind with Atsushi not bothering to wait for him, or the manner in which he felt alone on being left behind. Atsushi arrives late for class, with En not being at his seat. This makes him excuse himself from class lectures to go to the nurse's office. There he finds En sulking to himself, for reasons unknown to him. On confronting him, Atsushi gets told off. He then leaves the room sparing En behind, who by now, started regretting for saying such harsh words to him. In the clubroom, Yumoto brings up a bento with Onigiris for lunch. There he finds En behaving in a rather awkward way. Ryuu and Io soon appear behind Yumoto, and notice En brooding away in the clubroom. He confides with his remaining club members about his fight with Atsushi. Yumoto then advises En to offer the latter a prompt apology, which was unanimously seconded by Wombat. On hearing footsteps outside the clubroom, En recognizes them and quickly panics and hides. Atsushi enters the room & is greeted by the other members, and gets invited by Yumoto to lunch with them. On spotting some of En's belongings beneath the table, he declines the offer, and takes his library book along that was left by the room. On being confronted and questioned by Yumoto on his fight with En, Atsushi tries to avoid the topic. En, who was by the window eavesdropping, felt a sudden surge of anger because of the negative power controlling him. This leads him pick a fight with Atsushi again. Yumoto, who was giving it his best in trying to end their fight, realizes, on conversing with Io and Ryuu, that a monster may be behind all of this. Together with his second years, Yumoto tries to find certain leads as to the whereabouts of this monster. In the student council room, Arima and Akoya report to Kinshiro on the supposed fight that had taken place between the two friends. This caused him to be in a good mood. After questioning a bunch of students that had their friends behaving in a similar way to how En was, Yumoto bumps into Atsushi in the corridors. On learning that En had indeed stopped by the convenience store earlier that morning, it convinced Yumoto that the monster controlling En had to be somewhere around that area. Realizing that En was being controlled by a monster all along, Atsushi vows to get his friend back to normal. Category:Episodes